


Bless You

by destielpls



Category: Supernatual
Genre: AU, Blushing Dean, Confident Cas, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cutes, kind of ooc, meetings, pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpls/pseuds/destielpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Dean Winchester likes to do, it's to tan by Sam's poolside. When he sneezes, he gets an unexpected 'bless you' from Sam's hot neighbor, Castiel.</p><p>Dean/Cas meet-cute. Minor Jess/Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a tumblr prompt thingy and wrote this. enjoy :)

The weather is absolutely marvelous. It's 79 degrees Fahrenheit, and there is a slight breeze--perfect for tanning by the pool side. Dean searches for his favorite spot--the chair right near the fence. He always tells his brother Sam that the sunlight in that spot is "the exact amount for tanning." Sam just shakes his head and continues doing whatever he is doing, usually helping Jess with dinner.

Dean does not have a pool of his own, and is far too lazy to drive the 100 miles down to the beach, so he uses Sam's. Sam does not mind, of course. He enjoys Dean's company, even if he can be a bit obnoxious. All Dean does is tan by the pool side. He rarely swims in the pool, and sometimes, he demands that Sam bring him food. He claims that if he got up it would "ruin his perfect tan." Sam always rolls his eyes in response.

Today, Sam does not care that Dean is at his pool--mainly because he and Jess are cooking a new dinner, and he is very excited to make it. They have never made Chicken Francaise before, and he figured that Dean can stay for dinner and have a few bites. Dean will be kept busy by the pool and will not annoy Sam or Jess while they are cooking.

Dean sets up his sacred spot. He takes out his favorite brand of tanning lotion and slathers it all over himself. He puts on his favorite pair of sunglasses, Aviators with blue shades, and lies back in the chair. He adjusts the chair's settings so he is leaning almost completely parallel to the ground. He places his hands underneath his head and smiles. 

"This is the life." He murmurs to himself, grateful that his brother has a pool that he can use. He starts thinking about what his life would be like if Sam did not have a pool. Where would he go? Down to the beach? 

Dean gets so caught up in his pondering that he doesn't notice the pollen flying under his nose. 

"ACHOO!" Dean sneezes loudly, eyes watering. Dean wipes his eyes and wipes his nose with his towel and gets angry, because pollen is fucking stupid and--

"Bless you." A voice says, somewhat quietly. Dean looks over to the fence and stands up. 

"Thank...you?" Dean replies, walking towards the fence.

"You're welcome." A figure pops up on the other side of the fence. Dean is taken aback by the man behind the voice. "Allergies?"

Dean nods slowly, moving closer to the fence. 

"My brother has allergies, but I never had them. I guess I'm lucky." The man flashes a smile. Dean studies the man, who is the most gorgeous man Dean has ever seen. His hair is messy, like he never bothered to brush it. His eyes are the perfect shade of blue, and they remind Dean of the pool. His lips are puckered and are a brilliant shade of pink, and Dean would have given anything and everything to just kiss them. His body, or his upper body, which is the only part of him he could see, is beautifully tanned. His shoulders are broad and look breathtaking. Dean looks back up to the man's eyes and realizes that he needs to reply.

"Oh, um, yeah. I guess you are lucky." Dean replies, running the back of his neck with his hand. "Err, can I ask you a question?"

The man raises an eyebrow. "Sure."

"Who are you?"

The man laughs. "I was actually going to ask you the same question, because you aren't Sam."

"Oh," Dean laughs nervously. "Yeah, I'm Sam's brother, Dean. I'come here to tan."

"So you're the Dean Winchester I hear about?" The man grins and leans against the fence. "Sam occasionally talks about you. I'm Castiel, his neighbor."

"He talks about me?" Dean smiles and shakes his head. "He probably says terrible stuff about me. How does he describe me?"

"He says you're nice, funny, and that people tend to like you a lot. He says that he always plans for us to meet but keeps forgetting. But I guess we didn't need him anyway." Castiel takes a sip of his water from his water bottle and starts to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that you are so much more attractive than I pictured you." Castiel winks and smiles. Dean blushes furiously and rubs the back of his neck.

"Er...uh...um...thank you?" Dean stammers, furious at himself for his lack of words. He's usually so smooth, and now he is speechless. "You're attractive too."

"Now I think I know why Sam intended for us to meet." Castiel states, smiling. 

"Uh, yeah. I think I know why too." Dean smiles back and leans against the fence.

"Well, you should probably get back to tanning. After all, Sam tells me you have to have the perfect tan." Castiel winks and reaches into his pocket and grabs a notebook and pen. "I always carry it with me in case of a meeting like this. But here." He scribbles a number and hands it to Dean. "It's my phone number. When you go home, text me and we can hang out, alright?" 

Dean takes the paper and nods. "Sure man, it was great meeting you."

Castiel smirks and starts to head to his back door. "Visit your brother more often." He smiles, winks, and heads in. Dean's blushing furiously and cannot believe that he got this hot man's number. Sam walks out and notices Dean standing up near the fence.

"What happened, man? Got a little sunburn on your face?" Sam laughs. Dean shakes his head. 

"I met your neighbor."

"Ah, so you finally met Castiel. Good. I think you two will hit it off really well. As for now, dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes, so keep tanning, okay? I just came to check up on you." He turns and starts to head back in.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"I think you will be seeing more of me here."

"I figured. Just don't bother me while I am cooking." Sam smirks and walks back in. Dean lays on his chair and closes his eyes. Today is absolutely marvelous.


End file.
